Grace
by weepyhystericaldrunk
Summary: Santana, Brittany and their daughter, Grace. Fluff/Smut.


_**AN: This is just some fluff and smut that I've been writing little parts here and there of for a while. I might go on to do the next day of this and then if I get into it, I might get carried away and do more.**_

_**AN2: I haven't attempted to write the next chapter of any of my other fics because I haven't really had time to, which may sound weird considering this is 6k+ but...this is a result of my study 'breaks' and spare little moments. I couldn't possible write anything that would make me think too much and this didn't so...**_

_**AN3: Also, forgive me for any mistake. This is the first time I've re-read it entirely and it's almost 4am and I'm getting tired. The Spanish I have used is all Google translated and I apologize if any of that is inncaurate or confusing. (I've added what it was supposed to say at the end if you want to head to there to read but...) I don't speak Spanish but I really want to learn how to. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters from Glee I have used in this.**_

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time, there was a princess named..." Santana stopped, holding in the same breath she had spoken with as she searched her mind for a name. A six year old, Grace Lopez gazed up at her mother, ocean eyes wide and waiting. Santana looked down at her, into her beautiful eyes, over her pale skin and blonde locks. She was Brittany's spitting image. The proudest moment of Santana's life was the day her wife gave birth to their daughter.<p>

"You suck at stories." Grace pouted after the passing of a long few seconds.

"Dude!" Santana scoffed, pretending that the insult had effected her more than it actually had. Grace giggled at her mother's crinkled face and flipped the covers back, patting the empty space on her mattress, inviting Santana to lie down beside her. Santana gave a pout that matched her daughters before shifting to lie down. Grace pulled the covers back up over them, tugging them higher so both their heads were covered.

"I'll tell you a story, Mami." Grace whispered cuddling into her mothers chest. Her little hand gripped at the shirt Santana was wearing, the other hand twirling in Santana's silky hair. Santana grinned in the darkness, loving the touch of her daughter, loving how much Grace loved her.

Santana's first thought when she found out Brittany was pregnant was, even though they had been trying for months; I'm not going to be a good mother. She thought of herself as a bitch, a devious, manipulative, snarky woman. Brittany had been the one to remind her that she was also sweet, caring, loving, funny, beautiful, smart and kind and that she didn't think any of the bad things about Santana, anyway.

It had taken Santana a few months to get used to the idea of being a mother before they had started trying and a few months more to realize that her child was going to love her because she would love it. She knew as soon as Doctor Ryan confirmed Brittany's pregnancy, that she would love her child unconditionally, completely and selflessly. She knew that she'd do anything to make sure her family was safe and well and happy and she knew that her child would love her because she would do everything right by it.

"What story are you gonna tell me, _Mija_?" Santana smiled down at her daughter, able to make out the outline of her face under the covers. She curled her hand over the one Grace had rested on her stomach, bending the other behind her head to prop herself up on.

"The one about the two princesses." Grace spoke quietly in the darkness. Santana felt the warmth of her breath on her cheek and smiled at the feeling.

"Okay, Gracie." Santana chuckled. "Go on then."

"Right. So." Grace cleared her throat. "There was one princess called mommy and another princess called mami. They lived in a big castle with their pet dragon." Santana nodded along to her daughters words, smiling faintly at the story she was telling. "One day their dragon flewed away out of the window and princess mommy started crying. But don't worry because princess mami got her magic carpet and flewed out after it. And princess mami was away for lots and lots of days and princess mommy was still sad and crying. And then one day, princess mami comed back into the castle with the dragon and the magic carpet and she even had a baby!"

"Wow." Santana breathed out enthusiastically trying to encourage her daughter.

"And she gived the baby, who was a girl, to mommy and said; here is our _hija_." Santana chuckled at Grace using Spanish, squeezing her hand gently to show her she was proud. "And mommy stopped crying and kissed the baby on the head and said; her name is Grace. And mami said; perfect. And then they lived forever in the castle with the dragon and Grace and they were happy ever after."

"That's a pretty sweet story, _mariposa_." Santana praised, turning onto her side to face her daughter.

"Butterfly." Grace whispered at the nickname.

"Yeah." Santana grinned. "You're getting pretty awesome at Spanish."

"I want to be just like my mami." Grace beamed snuggling into her mothers chest, both of them still under the blankets.

Santana felt her heart swell at her daughters words. She couldn't possibly love or be more proud of her. She looked exactly like Brittany on the outside and though she had learned some parts of herself from Santana, she was exactly like Brittany inside too. She had a pure heart of gold.

"You mean mommy." Santana giggled poking her daughters side. "You're so much like her."

"You tell me that all the time." Grace pointed out.

"I know." The older Lopez admitted, finding it increasingly hard to breathe under the sheets. "But you are."

"How?"

"Well," Santana inhaled a deep breathe. "You're sweet just like her. I know for a fact that you'd happily give every single kid at your school your toys, just so they weren't sad. I know you'd share your sweets with the other kids in the neighbour hood, and you'd give away your last one. Your mommy is just like that too. And you're both real brave. You remember that time you fell off of the swing in the yard and you busted your knee and you didn't even cry?"

"Not a single tear." Grace nodded proudly.

"See? And you both love me right?" Santana nudged Grace on the shoulder cheekily.

"Si." Grace smiled making Santana smile too. The older Lopez adored it when Grace spoke Spanish. "And...you love us?"

"Of course. I love you both more than anything else in the world." Santana whispered, moving under the darkness of the blankets to find Grace's head and then she pressed a gentle kiss to against her skin.

"Mami?" Grace asked when her mom pulled back from kissing her forehead. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Santana agreed without hesitation.

"You wont ever leave us, will you? Me and mommy." A sad tone fell into Grace's voice and she looked up into the dark covers feeling both nervous and embarrassed by her question.

"Leave you?" Santana breathed out, confused. A silence crossed over them and Santana shifted up in the bed, throwing the covers off of them, worried.

"Kevin's daddy left him and his mom and his brothers." Grace explained sitting up with her mom, trying to avoid eye contact with her. "I don't want you to leave me and mommy."

"Gracie, come here." Santana whispered pulling Grace into her lap. She stroked the long blonde hair softly, admiring the way the colour matched Brittany's perfectly. After a moment, Santana tugged Grace against her chest and wrapped her arms around her. "I promise you right now, that I will never, ever, _ever_ leave you, okay?_ Never_."

"Will you leave mommy?" Grace questioned straight after Santana stopped talking.

"Of course not, _mariposa_." The dark haired woman frowned burying her face in her daughters hair. "You and mommy come together, don't you? You mean everything to me and you can't have one without the other. If I have you, I have mommy. And if I have mommy, I have you. I would never leave either of you, I promise. Don't worry about things like that, okay, _Mija_?"

"Okay." Grace smiled into her mom's chest. "_Te quiero_, mami."

"_Te quiero, Mija_." Santana whispered pulling her daughter back to look into her eyes before adding, "_Siempre_."

"Forever?" Grace furrowed her brow, staring intently at Santana.

"_Siempre_ means always, baby." Santana helped her daughter out. "I love you, always."

"What is 'forever' again?" Grace asked.

"You were close, Gracie." Santana smiled softly. "Forever is _para siempre_."

"Oh." The little girl nodded.

"I told you your Spanish was awesome. You're totally gonna be able to bust my butt for mistakes in a coupla months." Santana smirked. Grace broke into a grin and blushed shyly at the praise she was receiving. The two stared at each other for a few moments, smiling softly before they heard a quiet knocking on the door.

"What are you two _still_ doing awake?" Brittany pretended to growl, pressing her hands to her hips and frowning.

"Uh...we were totally sleeping!" Santana scoffed, flattening her back against the mattress and pulling her daughter down with her.

"Totally!" Grace agreed excitedly. "You woked us up, mom."

Santana and Brittany grinned at each other before turning to look at their daughter.

"Is that right?" Brittany straightened her face and put on a frown again, stepping further into Grace's bedroom.

"Well...we've actually just been waiting here for our goodnight kiss so..." Santana winked at her little girl and then smirked at her wife.

"If I remember right, I gave you guys _two_ goodnight kisses _each_ before you came up here!" Brittany argued trying her best not to smile.

"We need three!" Grace cried beating Santana to saying the exact same thing.

"Only if you're gonna go to sleep, it's almost 9 o'clock!" Brittany bargained. Santana and Grace turned to look at each other, they both shrugged, grinned and nodded.

"Me first!" Grace shouted holding her arms out to Brittany.

Brittany rolled her eyes, finally allowing herself to grin at her daughter and wife as she leapt happily over to the bed and bumped onto the sheets. Grace sat up on her knees, puckering her lips for a kiss, making both Brittany and Santana giggle. The taller blonde leaned forward and gave her daughter's puckered lips a small kiss before pulling back with a raised eyebrow. "Happy now?"

_"Si, gracias_, mom." Grace beamed at her mother.

Brittany chuckled at Grace's use of Spanish. From inside the womb, Santana had been teaching their daughter Spanish, saying it was an important part of being a Lopez. After those 9 months and six years following, Brittany still only managed to pick up a few words here and there when Grace and Santana spoke to each other. She didn't mind, in fact, she liked that Santana was teaching their daughter such a beautiful language, that she was patient and caring enough to help her through the mistakes she made and keep with it despite it sometimes being frustrating.

"_Dile A tu madre Que quiero un beso Ahora_." Santana nudged Grace, causing the little girl to look at her confused. She looked to Brittany who narrowed her eyes at Santana and then back to the Latina.

_"¿por qué estamos hablando en español, mami_?" Grace asked curiously, glancing back at her mom again.

"_Dile a tu mamá que me diera un beso o no puedo hablar Inglés de nuevo_." Santana nodded along with her words and then folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey!" Brittany frowned at her wife and daughter. "No fair if you guys speak Spanish around me when you know I can't."

"Sorry, mom." Grace patted her mom's hand. "Mami said that if you don't give her a kiss she wont be able to speak in English again. Well, I'm pretty sure that's what she said."

Santana nodded and puckered her lips, closing her eyes. Brittany rolled her eyes and leaned forward balancing on her hands to meet Santana's lips. The Latina smiled as soon as she felt the connection and opened her eyes when Brittany pulled back after just a second.

"Thank you, baby." Santana grinned.

"Bedtime, now!" Brittany sang, poking Grace in the stomach and then in the side and then in the arm as she giggled away. Grace flopped back down onto the bed and Santana climbed away, bringing the blankets back up to cover their daughter. The little blonde snuggled into her favourite teddy bear, hugging it tightly to her chest.

Santana grinned at the adorable sight and tilted down to kiss Grace's forehead.

"Goodnight, _Mija_." Santana said quietly as she walked towards the door after Brittany, who spoke the same words after her. Grace snuggled further into the blankets and pillows, and Brittany and Santana exited the room, leaving the door ajar and making sure the light in the hall was on so Grace's room wasn't in complete darkness.

"You okay, Honey?" Brittany rubbed her wives exposed upper arm softly.

Santana nodded opening her arms up from Brittany to fit into. When the blonde moved forward, Santana wrapped her arms around her, pressing her face to her neck. "You know what Grace asked me?"

"What did she ask you?" Brittany mumbled sleepily against her wives shoulder.

"She asked if I was ever going to leave you guys." Santana whispered feeling the hurt she had felt when her daughter had first said it a few minutes ago.

"She asked you that?" Brittany pulled her face back to look into Santana's sad eyes. "Do we not, like, seem to love each other to her? Does she think we're going to split up?"

"No." Santana shook her head, laying a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "_Of course_ she knows that we love each other. She was talking about some kids parents splitting up and then asked me if I would leave you guys too."

"Wow." The blonde breathed out slowly.

"Yeah." Santana agreed, before adding. "I'm just gonna jump in for a shower, real quick, okay? I'll only be 15 minutes but you can sleep if you like, _pato_." The Latina took her wives hand and brought it to her lips to lay a soft kiss on the back of it, and left Brittany with a little grin before turning her back.

"San?" Brittany called after her. Santana turned back. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I would never, ever leave either of you. I told her that you guys meant everything to me." Santana nodded along with her own words. "And I told her never to worry about stuff like that."

Brittany smiled at Santana, motioning that she could go for a shower after she spoke. When Santana turned into their bedroom, Brittany still stood in the same spot in the hall smiling after her. The possibility of Santana being a bad mother never crossed Brittany's mind for a single moment during her pregnancy or when they were trying to get pregnant. It never crossed her mind in the six and a half years that they had been raising their daughter together. Santana was a wonderful mom. She always knew what to say, what to do and how to act. She was perfect.

Brittany went downstairs to the living room where she switched on the television and waited for Santana. 20 minutes passed before Santana skipped down the stairs, her damp hair tied back in a loose pony tail and her wet towel in her hand. She smiled at Brittany, threw the towel in the laundry basket next to the kitchen and then joined her wife on the couch.

"You're hair looks really pretty like that." Brittany complimented, lifting the comforter that was draped over her body so Santana could snuggle in front of her. Santana grinned and climbed onto the couch next to the blonde, she tugged Brittany's arm around her stomach and sighed contently.

"Babe, remember we're going to my parents tomorrow?" Santana reminded Brittany.

"I know." Brittany nodded, slipping her hand under Santana's shirt so she could feel the soft skin of her stomach. She let her fingers trail lazily over the skin around her belly button and at the top of her shorts while Santana hummed happily.

"We'll probably be having a drink or two." Santana sighed. "If we take Gracie's teddy then she'll be good to sleep in my old room with us right?"

"Yeah." Brittany moved her hand a little higher up on Santana's skin. "She'll be fine."

"You don't have to drink." Santana said quietly. "I mean, if you don't want to I wont either."

"No, I want to." Brittany replied quickly. "Who's going to be there?"

"Umm...mom, dad, my brothers, their families. That's it." Santana answered covering Brittany's wondering hand with her own, lightly enough for Brittany still to be able to move without having any difficulty.

"Is your mom cooking for everyone?" Brittany asked against Santana's shoulder.

"She's been cooking for like three days already. Grace doesn't even like all that Spanish food." The Latina mumbled.

"We could stop at McDonalds before your parents." Brittany offered.

"Maybe." Santana shrugged. "She might like some of it though. We'll see."

They fell into a comfortable silence as their eyes settled on the television on the wall in front of them. Brittany continued to run her fingers over the skin on Santana's stomach, over her hard abs and down her sensitives sides. Santana settled further and further back into Brittany as she did this, enjoying the soothing feeling.

This was one of Santana's favourite parts of the day; cuddling up to her wife in front of the television at night, not having a care in the world when she was like this. The shorter woman wasn't sure what was going on in the program they were watching because she was thinking. Thinking about her life and how after everything, it turned out pretty damn awesome. She had the hottest, most beautiful, sweet, loving wife in the entire world and a prefect daughter. She had a job she loved, a pediatrician, and it didn't pay badly at all. Money was hardly ever a concern for them. They had a gorgeous house, great friends and they were happy.

"San, I'm trying to feel you up here." Brittany groaned against her shoulder, bringing her back from her thoughts. Santana focused and realized that her grip on Brittany's hand had tightened, preventing her from moving it anywhere. The Latina giggled and released Brittany's hand, biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry, _pato_." She chuckled. "Go ahead." She encouraged making Brittany grin, her hand wondering up to cup Santana's bra-less breast instantly. Santana hummed her approval, licking her lips as Brittany squeezed gently.

"Come, lay down." Brittany whispered, moving her back to press against the couch and flipping the comforter over the back so Santana could roll over. The Latina did as Brittany asked and then smirked when the blonde flipped her leg over her thighs to straddle her.

"We haven't done it on the couch in a while." Santana commented, allowing Brittany to grip onto both her hands and pin them against the arm rest above her head.

"I know." The blonde nodded, breathing heavily already. "We haven't actually done it in a while _at all..."_

"I'm sorry, _pato_." Santana pouted. "I don't make enough time for us and it doesn't help that Gracie always wants to sleep between us now."

"Shhh." Brittany leaned forward. "It's okay, honey."

They stared at each other for a long moment, both breaking into a smile at the same time and then leaning in for a kiss together. Their lips brushed softly, little pecks that they pulled back from after with a smile. Brittany released one of Santana's hands so she could wonder under her shirt again and Santana tangled it in Brittany's hair, holding their mouths together while they kissed. It deepened after a few seconds, Santana's tongue sliding into her wives mouth as they kissed. Brittany's hand danced over Santana's abs, not stopping as she made her way higher to cup her breast again.

The taller woman pulled back from the kiss, removing her hand from under Santana's shirt to sit up. She tugged off her own shirt with Santana's help and reached behind herself to quickly undo the bra clasp. The Latina breathed out a long breath at the sight of Brittany's bare chest and the blonde reached out to tug Santana's hair out of her pony.

The blonde stared down at her wife smirking. Santana was licking her lips again and again, eyes darting back and forth between ocean eyes and her breasts. "You are so beautiful." She finally managed to whisper. "So beautiful."

"So are you." Brittany whispered, taking hold of Santana's hands and helping her sit up for a moment while they both pulled her shirt over her head.

Their lips met again and they stayed together, kissing while Santana rested back onto the couch, pulling Brittany down on top of her. Tanned hands crept up a warm pale back, wrapping around golden locks, trying to get closer to her wife. They kissed for a few minutes, hands trailing and feeling and caressing bare skin before Brittany began to rock her hips slowly into the woman underneath her. They were both finding breathing more difficult now and when they pulled back, they panted against each others open mouths. Santana's eyes were almost black with arousal and Brittany's were glittering. Their sweaty foreheads rested together while Brittany continued to rock her hips against her wives center. They never looked away from each other, barely even blinking.

"I need you naked, baby." Santana moaned, her teeth tugging her bottom lip to prevent a scream of both frustration and pleasure escaping. Brittany nodded her head quickly and sat up.

No more than a minute later, Brittany was back on top of her wife, rocking against her again, this time both of them _completely_ naked. Santana's shaking hands cupped Brittany's ass, helping her rock harder and quicker, while both of the blonde's hands were wondering all over Santana's small body, cupping her breasts, tangling in her hair and gripping her shoulders.

"Make love to me, Britt." Santana moaned, her short nails digging into the skin of Brittany's ass.

Brittany smiled and nodded her head down to capture Santana's pouty lips. Their kiss was hot and fast, desperate. A soft hand made its way from the shorter woman's hair, all the way down past her shoulders, breasts, stomach, finally reaching between Santana's thighs.

"Fuck." Santana hissed before Brittany had even touched her. She bucked her hips up, unable to wait any longer and Brittany gave into her, watching her face screw up in relief and pleasure as she ran a single finger up and down Santana's wet center. "Please." Santana choked out, wrapping Brittany's hair around her fingers and hitting their foreheads back together. "Please."

"Tell me how you want it, honey. Tell me what you need." Brittany cooed against her lips, slowing her finger down and letting it rest at Santana's entrance. A low whine came from the back of the Latina's throat and she shook her head back and forth quickly.

"Anything, baby." She moaned. "Anything you want just please...I need you inside me. I just want you inside me, I need to feel you." Santana nodded along with her words, licking her lips, both of her hands clasped around her wives neck. Brittany grinned at her and the next thing Santana knew, Brittany was two fingers, knuckle deep inside her.

"_Cojeme! Dios mio!_ Brittany!" Santana hissed, reaching up to keep placing little pecks on Brittany's lips while the blonde moved her fingers rapidly in and out of her. Brittany's eyes fluttered at the feeling of Santana. God, she had missed it. She had missed how wet, soft, silky and damn tight Santana was.

"I missed this _so_ much." Brittany breathed out her thoughts in a rough pant, never slowing down the movement of her hand. "So much, San."

"Fuck, yes." Santana threw her head back into the soft cushion of the couch. Brittany grinned lowering her lips to Santana's exposed neck. She kissed a hot trail from behind her ear down to the base of her neck where she sucked lightly on the skin, making Santana moan. "So good, so good." Santana's hips began to rise and fall with the pace Brittany set with her fingers. She unlocked one of her hands from around Brittany's neck and dug it into her own hair, gripping tightly.

Brittany left a hickey on the Latina's skin but neither were bothered by it now, before moving her lips down Santana's sweaty chest, kissing between her breasts before lifting her head to meet Santana's half-lidded gaze.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both of them still working against each other. The blonde admired the crease in Santana's forehead and the pool of sweat that had gathered there. She let her eyes trail over Santana's swollen lips, smirking at the teeth marks that were visible. She lowered her gaze to admire the hickey she had left before looking back to Santana while she lowered her mouth to a stiff nipple.

Santana moaned out into the room the second she felt Brittany's warm, wet mouth latch onto her. Her hand flew from her own hair to Brittany's urging the blonde to stay where she was.

"_Seguir haciendo eso, nena_." Santana moaned softly, twirling Brittany's hair between her shaking fingers. "_Por favor_."

Brittany smiled against Santana's breast, pulling back with a pop to take a breath before flickering her tongue out against the her nipple again. She continued licking, sucking and tugging softly with her teeth for a few moments before removing her lips again. She kissed a hot trail back up her wife's chest, over her neck and back to her lips.

"Sanny, touch me." Brittany whispered against swollen lips. Santana nodded quickly, throwing her head back again when Brittany's fingers pushed even deeper inside her.

Her tanned hand shot down, creeping between their bodies to reach Brittany's core. The position was a little awkward but they were both far too turned on to care or waste time moving. Santana didn't hesitate when her eager fingers slid through Brittany's wetness and inside her.

"Oh wow, oh _wow_." Brittany groaned pushing her hips down to pull Santana's fingers deeper. They stared at each other, both prepping each others faces with small, quick kisses as they thrust into each other, breathing in each others shallow breaths.

"Britt." Santana choked out, licking her own lips, staring up at darkened eyes. Santana's hand pressed against the blonde's ass, rocking her into herself while Brittany's free hand was crossing over every inch of Santana's skin, unable to stay still.

They continued to thrust into each others, sweaty bodies pressed together, eyes locked.

"Say something, San." Brittany whined. "Say something."

"_Te amo_." Santana panted, curling her fingers inside her wife with each hard thrust she gave. She knew exactly what Brittany meant with her request. Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck, the clenching and tugging in her stomach telling her that she was getting close to her orgasm. "_Estás tan jodidamente apretado, Britt. Se siente tan bien alrededor de mis dedos."_

"San..." Brittany grunted against sweaty skin, clenching her fingers, digging them into Santana's hips. "Wrap your legs around my back, honey. I'll make you feel so good."

"I wont be able to..." Santana shook her head.

"It's okay." Brittany whispered. "Please, just do it. Please."

"Yeah." Santana nodded and shifted slightly to comply with Brittany's request. She slipped down the couch, removing her fingers from the blonde while doing so and pulled her legs, locking them around her wife's back allowing Brittany better access. Brittany nodded in approval and began pounding her fingers hand into Santana, thrusting her entire body into it.

"Fuck!" Santana whimpered, tightening her legs and pulling her wife closer.

"Right there, honey?" Brittany panted, curling her fingers each time she thrust into her hot core, grinding her palm into Santana's clit.

"Britt." Santana hissed, gripping tightly onto blonde hair.

"You're so close, baby." Brittany pointed out and Santana nodded in agreement. "So close, huh?"

"Just a little..." Santana whispered.

Brittany latched her lips onto Santana's neck again, slamming her fingers hard inside her a final time, causing Santana to throw her entire body upwards into Brittany, nearly knocking her off the couch. "Ohhh..._Brittany_. Baby! Fuck!" She shouted out, trembling in her wife's arms, her legs loosening from around her back. The first orgasm she had had in over two weeks washed over her, making her entire body pulse and shiver. That wonderful feeling shot through her body, rippling through her, making her moan loudly and causing her to keep a tight hold on the cause of her pleasure. Brittany panted in shallow breathes, grinning at her wife, loving that she'd made Santana feel so good.

The Latina continued to tremble for a long few seconds, with Brittany holding her tightly against her own body. A few peaceful minutes passed before Santana let out a low chuckle. Brittany grinned, lifting her head to look at the woman beneath her. "Well, damn." Santana grinned, lifting a still shaking hand up to push sticky hair back from Brittany's forehead.

"You just came really hard." Brittany giggled, kissing the Latina tenderly.

"You just made me come really hard." The shorter woman shot back with a smirk. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie." Brittany whispered, trailing her fingers over the tanned skin of her wife's cheek.

"Get your ass up here then." Santana patted her ass, making her yelp in surprise. They both giggled at it. "_Quiero que se sientan en mi cara_."

"What does that mean?" Brittany bit her lips shyly. Santana grinned at her, tracing the outline of her plump lips with a teasing finger.

"I want you to sit on my face." The Latina breathed out confidently. "I want to taste you, baby. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah!" Brittany gasped eagerly sitting to straddle Santana's thighs and then wriggling her ass playfully. With Santana's hands rested on her ass, guiding her to her mouth, the blonde shuffled up her body, before coming to a stop to hover over her lips, looking down at her wife, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Sit down, sexy." Santana smirked, looking up at the blonde from under her eyelashes. Brittany gulped at the sight but remained hovering. Santana gave her ass another light pat, urging her to sit. "Please, babe." Santana pouted her eyes flashing down to where Brittany's hot, dripping center hovered over her lips. She could smell her, taste her on her tongue already.

"You're amazing." Brittany breathed out in awe before letting Santana pull her down to her lips.

The second hot lips met Brittany's hot skin, she gasped and rocked her hips forward, careful not to be too rough with her movements. Santana hummed and moaned and sighed eagerly against Brittany as she lapped at her wet core, licking everywhere her tongue could reach, loving the familiar taste of her wife. Santana could do this all day everyday. There was little in life that brought her more pleasure than going down on her wife; everything about it was perfect and Santana never knew how much she actually missed it until the moment her she tasted Brittany again.

"San, San, San, San, _San_." Brittany panted, rocking her hips with Santana's hands pushing against her to guide her.

A minute later, Brittany was ducking forward, whimpering in pleasure, forcing herself not to get too carried away, not wanting to hurt her wife. Santana sucking hard a final time on Brittany's clit, sent her over the edge and she came, thrusting her hips against Santana's mouth while the Latina gripped onto her hips and ass.

When the pleasure had pulsed through her body and rippled away, the blonde grinned and slowly sat up, swinging her leg back and then positioning herself by her wife's side on the couch, wrapping a loving arm around her. Santana hooked her own arm over Brittany's, cupping her hand against her stomach. "Hi." The Latina whispered.

"Hi." Brittany chuckled, using he free hand to cup her wife's cheek. She stroked her thumb over the soft skin just beneath Santana's eyes while they lay peacefully, staring at each other.

"You have no idea how in love with you I am." The dark haired woman whispered, flickering her tongue out over her lips, the sweet taste of Brittany still in her mouth.

"I do." Brittany disagreed, pressing her body closer. "Because I'm in love with you just as much."

They smiled at each other and fell into a comfortable silence again. Brittany's eyes moved all over her wife, still never finding a single flaw even after all the time they had been together. Just as Santana's eyes drooped closed, drifting off they heard a quiet voice from the doorway snapping them wide awake.

"I need a wee." Grace grumbled softly, rubbing her eyes with a clenched fist.

Brittany jolted upright, eyes wide in horror. She struggled to grab the comforter that they had thrown over the back of the couch, to cover them. Santana spluttered on words that wouldn't come out as she nearly rolled off of the couch, trying to grab some of the c clothes on the floor beside them. Brittany dropped the comforter over them quickly after her struggle with it and they both turned, looking over the back of the couch to Grace who was pouting.

"It smells weird!" She complained.

Santana's mouth dropped open in horror and her eyes popping out in her head.

"Why aren't you guys talking to me?" Grace huffed taking a step inside the room. "I need a wee."

"Uh!" Brittany gasped finally. "Umm...You, uh. Go..go use the bathroom, baby, okay?" She shouted out, unable to think of anything else. "Then we'll all go back to bed, yeah?"

Grace rolled her eyes and then spun around, heading for the bathroom. Brittany whipped around to Santana, eyes still wide in her head in shock. Neither of them spoke as they darted up and rushed to throw their clothes back on before their daughter walked back in. When they were dressed, they rushed into the hall, meeting Grace coming out of the bathroom.

"You guys are being weird." The little blonde moaned unhappily.

"Sorry, _mariposa_." Santana apologized softly stepping away from Brittany to lift her daughter into her arms. Grace was getting bigger, but Santana could still managed her weight up the stairs. Grace wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and snuggled against her as Santana climbed the stairs towards their bedroom, Brittany following.

Once inside Brittany and Santana's bedroom, the dancer threw back the sheets so Santana could put their now sleeping daughter into bed. They tugged the covers around her, smiled a little shyly at each other before they began their normal nightly routine. Brittany looked through the closet, picking something out to wear tomorrow and then setting it on the large chair in the corner of the room while Santana went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Brittany came into the bathroom just as Santana was turning the tap off and setting her toothbrush back in place and the Latina flicked her wrist at her wife, spraying her with droplets of water that made her gasp.

The shorter woman giggled and collapsed into Brittany's arms before she could respond. She hugged her quickly, pressed a cheeky kiss to her pouting lips and skipped out of the bathroom with a smirk. She headed tot he closet and picked out her clothes for the next day before climbing into bed beside her daughter. She lay on her side, facing Grace and kissed her cheek softly. Brittany entered the room and shut off the light before heading into bed on the other side of Grace. They could still see each other in the darkness and they could hear Grace as she began snoring softly in her sleep.

The blonde reached her arm out, resting it gently on her daughter's stomach to grasp her wife's hand. Santana smiled into the darkness, taking Brittany's hand and squeezing lovingly.

"Night, baby." Santana whispered.

"Night." Brittany responded in the same tone.

"Sweet dreams, _pato_. Love you." The Latina brushed her thumb over Brittany's warm hand.

"Love you, too." Brittany smiled and snuggled closer to her daughter and wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading. Here's the Spanish (well, what it was in my mind after the process of translating it):<strong>_

_**hija - **daughter_

_**mariposa -** butterfly_

_**Te quiero - **I love you_

_**Siempre - **always_

_**para siempre - **forever_

_**Si, gracias - **yes, thank you_

_**Dile A tu madre Que quiero un beso ahora - **tell your mother I want a kiss, now_

_**¿por qué estamos hablando en español, mami? - **why are we speaking in spanish, mami?_

_**Dile a tu mamá que me diera un beso o no puedo hablar Inglés de nuevo -** tell your mom to give me a kiss or I can't speak English again_

_**pato - **_**duck**

_**Cojeme! Dios mio! - **Fuck me! My God!_

___**Seguir haciendo eso, nena - **keep doing that, baby___

_**por favor - **please_

_**Te amo -** I love you_

_**Estás tan jodidamente apretado, Britt. Se siente tan bien alrededor de mis dedos - **You're so fucking tight, Britt. It feels so good around my fingers_

_**Quiero que se sientan en mi cara -** I want you to sit on my face _


End file.
